A capacitive touch display screen may be a surface-capacitive touch screen or a projective touch screen based on the touch principle. Moreover, the projective touch screen may be in turn divided into a self-capacitive touch screen or a mutually-capacitive touch screen.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic structure of a prior art mutually-capacitive touch screen.
The mutually-capacitive touch screen in FIG. 1 includes an array substrate 110 and a color film substrate 120 disposed opposite to the array substrate 110.
A touch transmitting electrode array is formed on the array substrate 110, and includes a plurality of touch transmitting electrodes 111. The touch transmitting electrodes 111 are strip-shaped electrodes, and the touch transmitting electrodes 111 in the touch transmitting electrode array are arranged parallel to each other. Each of the touch transmitting electrodes 111 is connected to an integrated circuit chip 113 via a touch scanning signal line 112, so as to receive a touch scanning signal sent by the integrated circuit chip 113.
A touch sensing electrode array is formed on the color film substrate 120, and includes a plurality of touch sensing electrodes 121. Similar to the touch transmitting electrodes 111, the touch sensing electrodes 121 are also strip-shaped electrodes. The extension direction of the touch sensing electrodes 121 intersects with that of the touch transmitting electrodes 111. The touch transmitting electrodes 121 in the touch sensing electrode array are arranged parallel to each other. Each of the touch sensing electrodes 121 is connected to the integrated circuit chip 113 via a touch sensing signal line 122 and an FPC (flexible printed circuit) 123, so as to send touch sensing signals to the integrated circuit chip 113.
However, the mutually-capacitive touch screen in the prior art shown in FIG. 1 cannot implement the detection on the external pressure. Specifically, when a pressure is applied to the touch screen shown in FIG. 1, it is unable to detect the location of applied pressure or to detect the magnitude of the applied pressure.